Deltas 270-272
Drulkars Retribution, Primal Retribution, Primal Vengeance and Niesa's Strength no longer require a gift slot on the target. *Tier 1 Hoardables loot table has been fixed so that it now will drop from T1 mobs again instead of those mobs dropping Rift Loot. *Anyone with Niesa's Draught formula scribed now will have a chance of having the Fiery Golem Core dropping while hunting Fire Opal Golems and the Crimson Ravager Heart dropping while hunting Crimson Ravagers. *Removed keyword from Chain Attack ability so that they no longer overwrite one another. *Buffs from Rift Crystals are now removable (and therefore won't be removed by Cleanse). *Resilience and Rage of the Void now both last for 10 seconds. *Dragons now gain an ability called Acceleration. *Seliena will now properly use the Brilliant Rage ability. *Surtheim now has more health and does more damage. *Dung Piles now spawn a minimum (and maximum) of 5 maggots at a time. *Maggots are now less vulnerable to fire, slash and spirit. *Mera the Cleric Trainer now has an honorific and trainer tag. *Skulk Bloodmages now get "Shield of Blood" (a version of Blood Shield) that has a lower recycle rate than normal. *Town Marshall: New Nightmares quest will now accept Dire Wolf Alpha in addition to Dire Wolf. *Fix outline of clotheslines so they are only .5 m wide instead of 2m wide. *Avatar of Pain - Taskmaster is now a lesser epic boss. *Valor and Vigilance: Defend New Trismus quest now correctly refers to Elainor, instead of Elianor. *Void Crystals now have descriptions. *Weapon Tech Kit: Thurid's Undead Slayer may no longer be purchased from the Town Marshalls as there is a formula for crafting it. *Claw Strike now uses the proper "special attack" animation. *Epic Core prices have been fixed so that they are now a round number divisible by 10 so that they no longer require an extra Token to purchase. *Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Chest Scale now have a 25% chance to proc an event which provides the augmentation "Might of Istara's Army". Might of Istara's Army is a defensive modifier which reduces damage by 75% for 5 minutes. *The following named mobs have been removed from spawning until such time that they can be given quests: Hehanto, Moragantris, Shikir, Nightcrawler, Rumbleknot, Na-Nuk, Huntress, Ignot, Hrantoth, and Pebbles. *Added Ale Shack so it is now buildable by players. *The following Trophy Hunter quests have been added: Ravenous Bloodsnout Hooves, Bloodfly Thorax, Shadow Tarantula Thorax, Desert Scorpion Leg, Greater Nix Beetle Compound Eye, Scavenger Scorpion Claw, Nahguk Beatstick *The following Trophies no longer drop and are marked as obsolete: Feral Bloodsnout Hooves, Shattered Ravenous Bloodsnout Tusk, Shadow Tarantula Breeder Thorax, Shadow Tarantula Hatchling Thorax, Brachina Beetle Gland Membrane, Blight Crab Gland, Cave Crawler Hatchling Thorax, Cave Crawler Soldier Thorax, Murk Crab Claw, Forest Crawler Thoraxes, Biting Fly, Bhal'kuk Chieftain's String of Beads, Bhal'kuk Chieftain Nose-ring, Bhal'kuk Gatherer Earring, Bhal'kuk Warrior Beatstick, Blood Skulk Bloodmage Scroll, Blood Skulk Soothsayer Staff, Blood Skulk Spear Fisher Spearhead, Gloomwolf Claw, Sand Crab Gland *Quest items have had a keyword added to them so that should someone try to delete them, they are provided with a warning message. Note they can still be deleted, this change does not prevent them from being deleted if you accept that message. *Changed the following Tech Kits so they are no longer scribable: Dragon Scale Tech Kit: Banishment, Dragon Scale Tech Kit: Drulkar's Retribution, Dragon Scale Tech Kit: Greater Renown, Dragon Scale Tech Kit: Preeminent Acclaim, Dragon Scale Tech Kit: Primal Retribution *Shadow Wisps have been added to the roughly the same areas as Corrupted Iron Guards spawn in Dralnok's Doom. Shadow Wisps when dead can be harvested for Dark Essence. *Modified Avatar of Pain's spawn regions and Gruk the Frigid's spawn regions so that they are not separate. Gruk's spawn region has also been moved slightly so that it is fully within the Staging Grounds. *Added new "who" region, Tower of Atta-nuk, to the area around 282/237. *All Town Marshalls (except Steward Pratt, who is a Steward) are now in the "Town Marshall" school and have had their level adjusted so that they're the same level as the quests they give starts at. (Yes, this is so that the wiki information isn't confusing to the developer!) *Drain Bolt spells now require you to have completed the quest where they were obtained before they can be used. *Drain Bolt spells may now be teched. *The formula for making Drain Bolt spells (all levels) is available from Khemarius through a quest for any who have completed all the previous quests for Drain Bolt. *Nature's Bastion quests have been updated slightly and are once again available from Llaul in Nature's Tower. There are 4 quests broken up by level that are available daily for players starting at level 61. New Buildable Structures The following structures now exist and may be buildable. Note these are presented by tier and sorted by type. Pre-existing structures for the most part have remained as built, but are listed below for completeness sake. All these structures should be ones which can be built, activated and contain storage for community use. *Tier 1 **Clothworking Center ***Fabric Isle ***Istaria's Loom ***Kion ***New Trismus **Essence Circle ***Genevia ***Nuthala ***Sslanis Basin **Gemcutting Shack ***Garnet Bay ***Gem Miner's Cave ***Sslanis Jungle **Logging Camp ***Cedar Cove ***Kion ***North Parsinia **Ore Refinery ***Copperton ***Kion ***Miner's Mound ***Pajalsti **Stoneworking Shelter ***North Parsinia ***Sandstone Bluffs ***Sandstone Quarry **Tannery ***Nuthala ***Pajalsti ***Sslanis Basin *Tier 2: **Clothworking Center: ***Abandoned Island ***Chiconis East ***Dark Forest ***Kenaf Port ***Sable Coast ***Spirels Shadow ***Vandus March **Essence Circle: ***Abandoned Island ***Dark Forest ***Isle of Wisps ***Mambow Point **Gemcutting Shack ***Abandoned Island ***Jenkin's Hill ***Sable Coast ***Scorpion Bay ***Vandus March **Logging Camp ***Abandoned Island ***Dalimond ***Dark Forest ***Elmnic ***King's Cross ***Sable Shore ***Vandus March **Ore Refinery ***Abandoned Island ***Chiconis East ***Granitefall Mountains North ***Granitefall Mountains South ***Silver Mines **Stoneworking ***Abandoned Island ***Central Valley ***Erichald's Hill ***Izzon's Peak ***Jenkin's Hill ***Scorpion Bay ***Slate Hills ***Slate Quarry ***Vandus March **Tannery ***Abandoned Island *Tier 3 **Clothworking ***Feladan Woods ***New Rachival ***Trandalar **Essence Circle ***Acul ***Feladan Woods ***Long Walk ***Middling Lands ***Trandalar **Gemcutting Shack ***Aughundell West ***Basavian Desert ***Mahagra ***Middling Lands ***Trandalar **Logging Camp ***Acul ***Blizzard's Reach ***Long Walk ***Middling Lands E ***Middling Lands W ***Oakenwood ***Winter Vale **Ore Refinery ***Acul ***Aughundell Mines ***Aughundell West ***Basavian Desert ***Desert Shore ***Feladan Woods ***Long Walk ***Summit **Stoneworking Shelter ***Aughundell South ***Aughundell West ***Blizzard's Reach ***Feladan Woods ***Middling Lands ***Trandalar ***Trandalar **Tannery ***Trandalar *Tier 4 **Clothworking Center ***Fabric Island ***Frostwatch ***Rachival Outlands ***Valley of Tears **Essence Circle ***Desert Shore ***Falathien **Gemcutting Shack ***Kirasanct ***Morathaven **Logging Camp ***Abandoned Shore ***Desert Shore ***Falathien ***Valley of Tears **Ore Refinery ***Char ***Falathien ***Kirasanct ***Last Stand **Stoneworking Shelter ***Char ***Dralk ***Falathien **Tannery ***Desert Shore *Tier 5 **Clothworking ***Dwarven Barrows ***Misted Forest ***Spiritous Swamp **Essence Circle ***Aradoth Frontier ***Drakul ***Spiritous Swamp **Gemcutting Shack ***Eastern Outpost ***Saritova **Logging Camp ***Brutien Homestead ***Eastern Outpost ***Misted Forest ***Mithril's Anvil ***Saritova **Ore Refinery ***Eastern Outpost ***Mithril Canyon ***Mithril's Anvil ***Saritova **Stoneworking Shelter ***Eastern Outpost ***Saritova *Tier 6 **Clothworking Center ***Eastern Deadlands **Essence Circle ***Eastern Deadlands **Gemcutting Shack ***Barrier Vale **Logging Camp ***Barrier Vale ***Eastern Deadlands **Ore Refinery ***Barrier Vale **Stoneworking Shelter ***Summoner's Island *Dragon Community Chambers should have storage associated with them now based on the tier of the materials it took to craft them. Player Plot Shops *Shop structures on player owned plots now have storage on them. **Beginner shops with just one machine hold 2 stacks and have 70,000 bulk, with two machines have 3 stacks and can hold 70000 bulk. **Journeymen shops with just one machine hold 3 stacks and have 300,000 bulk, with two machines have 4 stacks and can hold 300,000 bulk. **Expert Shops shops with just one machine hold 4 stacks and have 600,000 bulk, with two machines have 5 stacks and can hold 600,000 bulk **Dragon owned machine chambers with are T1 hold 2 stacks and have 70,000 bulk, T2 have 3 stacks and can hold 70000 bulk. The T3 hold 3 stacks and have 300,000 bulk, and T4 hold 4 stacks and have 600,000 bulk. T5 structures hold 4 stacks and have 600,000 bulk, and finally, T6 structures 5 stacks and can hold 600,000 bulk. *Myloc Queen Hair once again has a chance to drop. *The following trophy quests have been added to Scout Burris: Brachina Beetle Membrane, Carrion Crawler Eye, Cave Crawler Thorax, Colossal Scorpion Claw, and Greater Fire Elemental Materia *Town Marshall: A Frozen Find - Fixed typos in quest dialogue. *Town Marshall: Hard Times - Now correctly refers to Flame beetles instead of Pyrios Beetles. *Town Marshall: Seeing Changes in the Fire - Now correctly refers to Fire beetles instead of Kheprit Beetles. *Armor Tech Kit: Symbol of Istara now properly describes it can only be applied to Chest Scale or Chest Armor. *Quest: Trials of the Gifted can now be obtained from Town Marshall: Krianos. *Quest: Relics of a Dead People - Sand Crabs on Island of Talinis, will now drop Relics (Small, Med, Large, Massive) again (but only while you are on this quest). *Human Clock Tower now requires 2 Units (at Optimal) and 3 Units (at Minimum) skill. *Marble Blocks for Human Clock Tower now correctly gives 1995 xp instead of 1195. *Dragon lair chambers that contain machines are now player selectable so that the storage with them may be accessed. *Fafnir the Defiler is now a tad larger in size than normal Blight Hounds (125% to 150% scale). *A new quest has been added to the all Town Marshalls (except Steward Pratt) called Geleon's Master Scroll. This quest is available to characters adventurers level 90 and above who are also Master Scholars (level 100). *Tool Tech Kit: Atta-nuk's Stylus is available from Daggle Ironshaper in Aughundell to any who have completed the Geleon's Master Scroll quest. *Quest was added to Geleon the Wise for any who have The Head of Atta-nuk. *Moved tree in Bristugo so it is no longer in the middle of a tent. *Shadow Tarantulas and Shadow Tarantula Breeders have been added to The Barrows so that they spawn in a second location. *Gemcutting Shack (Tier 1) now uses the proper skills for Flax components. *Logging Camp (Tier 1) now properly uses the Weaving Awl instead of the Wood Saw. *Fixed terrain around Miner's Mound Ore Refinery so that the machines are visible. *Stoneworking Shelter (Tier 2) now has machines associated to it. *Tannery (Tier 2) now has machines associated to it. *Gemcutting Shack (Tier 3) now has machines associated to it. *Tannery (Tier 3) now has the proper machines associated with it and uses the correct skills. *Clothworking Center (Tier 4) now calls for the proper skills. *Ore Refinery (Tier 6) now calls for the proper skills. *Foods that give stats have updated messages that appears in emote channel, when consumed. *Quest: The Battlefields: Exploring Chiconis Battlefields - Fixed typo. *Fixed region outlines of many buildable structures so they can be built. *Buffs (Augmentations) from trinkets (sold by pawnbrokers) will now survive log out and crashes. *“Title: Defender of New Trismus” ability has been fixed so that it will now appear after being given out. The constraints for the quest are set up properly now. *Lowered the required days on the quest "Becoming an Adult Dragon: Choose Your Path" from 30 to 15. *Vandus Confederation quests have been re-uploaded to the various NPC's. *Clothworking Center (Tier 2) now properly calls for the Carpentry Hammer, not Masonry Trowel. *Fall Harvest Decoration: Ale Shack should now be buildable. *The Rite of Passage quest requires that your dragon character be just 15 days old now. Category:Delta